Married & Happy
by DaBluePittoo
Summary: Something brought over from my Google Plus account, this story originally was much different. Edited; it's a fan-sequel of Betrayed & Taken, by xBooxBooxBear where the two propose at the very end. This is what I'd imagine the epilogue would look like. (Note:Original Story & Artwork by xBooxBooxBear; story being much darker then this one.)


**Voices. Voices bellowed from every part of the temple. Palutena organised it for this occasion; the wedding of two mortal enemies. The bond of good and evil; twisting everything until it's all just an explosion of grey.**

''Urgh, hair-spray wasn't a good idea Viridi...''

 _''Just shut up and keep your head straight! No wonder why Phosphera likes you. Both just can't stay still!''_

 **Behind curtains were two paths that were separated by walls. The walls joined together, combining both paths at the red carpet itself. Here, many were chatting, yelling, filming and what-not in the hall. Palutena herself was waiting patiently at the end. Her hair had a thick circle of reefs to match her hair. The only thing separating her from the audience and their benches was one small step and a stand where she would host the vows. Nearby was a shiny brown organ, having no mechanical components whatsoever. Oddly enough, The Mario Bros. were playing for the couple. Multiple characters spawning from multiple game series in Smash's history were all actively waiting for the two.**

 **Dark Pit was almost finished with the aid of his Bridesmaid, Viridi. The former was just polishing his Laural Crown, resting on top of his head as usual. However, his hair was much more neat in a slick pattern. This accompanied the suit he sported, fitted with gloves, shoulder pads, among other things. This didn't exactly matter now, as there was only one thing buzzing around in his mind.**

''. . . .''

 _''What are you waiting for? Pit's the one who should be taking longer!''_

''Alright, it's just- well, you need to shut up.''

 _''Yeah, no!''_

 **A gloved hand pushed among the wall, heading to the red carpet.**

''You have my thanks, just try not to ruin it.''

 **The youthful goddess grumbled and took her seat. She was also dressed particularity different for the occasion.**

 **Despite his anxiety, Dark firmly popped out of the curtains with major applause. This almost made his already high ego increase even more, if it wasn't for a odd sound coming from behind him.**

 **CHACK! CHACK! CHACK!**

 **''Is that-'' Dark thought. ''the sound of heels?''**

 **A red face slowly submerged out. The crowd went wild as the whole galaxy shook. There was Pit, Captain of Palutena's Army in a wedding gown.**

''P-Pit. . .'' **Dark flabbergasted. He was a huge sight to behold, especially considering how much of a scaredy cat Pit was. Was he really that dedicated to his other?**

 **''C'mon Pittoo; let's do it.'' Pit smiled. Both proceeded to the stand while different ( & somewhat faulty) bible verses played on the organ. Pit had his hands held together in a nervous way. Dark was more confident and advanced as usual. Soon both made it to the stand, hushing everyone.**

''We pledge you both good fortune for your timely arrivals. Now, the groom shall made his vow.''

 **''OK Dark Pit, don't f &^£ it up!'' He thought.**

''I, Dark Pit, take you, Pit Icarus, to be my wi- er, husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you for all the days of my life.''

 **''Pittoo. . .'' Mumbled Pit.**

''With that being said, may the bride speak their confession next.'' **Palutena's voice echoed through the whole temple. However, she gave a soft grin to Pit. She was always a motherly figure to the white dove. She wouldn't let him flop, even at her own expense.**

 **''I, Pit. . .** ** _'Icarus'_** **, take you, Dark Pit, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in health and in non-health. I kinda forgot the rest. . .'' He blushed.**

''Does that really matter?'' **Dark interrupted, planting a kiss onto the other's nose. Before Palutena could even say anything, Pit started to mumble again. This time, the waterworks were too big to hold and he bawled in the arms of the black raven.**

 **''Pittoo, I DO I DO I DO I DO I DO!'' He chirped up. Dark simply laughed as the audience cheered. Even Palutena was clapping for both of them.**

''I do as well, Pit.'' **And as Dark wiped away Pit's tears, the lips sealed fate once again. Both were already kissing hard as the music and party began.**

 **''That was the best day** ** _ever!''_**

 **Dark smiled brightly. Even tho the day was done, Pit couldn't forget the whole thing. On and on he went, up to the point where he started warping the events.**

 **''-And then you started crying and everyone 'awwed'!''**

''Sure about that, Pit-Stain?'' **He nodded eagerly, holding the bed covers in raw energy.**

''You can't even read! You definitely messed up the vows there, but in your own way~''

 **''Hey! I can't help that reading's very tricky!''**

''Hehe, so it is. . .so it is. You've always been an idiot Pit. _My_ idiot. Change would never be necessary~''

 **''So you like being called Pittoo n-''**

''NO!''

 **The latter simply giggled and kissed the other. As the clock stroke 1 AM, both were sound asleep in each other's arms.**

''Glad that the whole war thing didn't ruin things.'' **She hummed to herself. After all the tidy up, with the aid of the many army troops, the prankster goddess relaxed and looked at some of the pictures she took. One stood out more than the rest. The one with both angels holding hands as the couple dance started up.**


End file.
